The wolf, the witch, the girl
by EvaTheWerewolf
Summary: This is my first fan fiction ever and I don't know how to sum the story up, but basically Eva goes from Wood Green secondary school to her forth year at Hogwarts and is as famous a Harry Potter himself...but why and also what is she hiding from us? Please review!
1. Perfect morning

Firstly I do not own Harry Potter...just saying :)

* * *

I knew from the moment I got up that today was going to be perfect, the sun was shining and the rays of sunlight beamed though my bedroom window, then I sat up realizing that today was my last day of school and I had the summer to look forward to especially now I had a boy friend, which never really came to mind when I was celebrating new years day and thinking of the unexpected for the coming year.

''Messie! Wake up, get ready now, dads not going to wait for ever!''. My mum always had a knack for persuasion especially when she was using my full name, but she was being nice to me this morning and only using my nickname'' Messie'', which I had acquired because of my hair which (when it was behaving) would be dangling below my shoulder and be dark brown and wavy, today I let my mop of hair down and brushed it though, leaving it to go wavy.

Because it was the last day of school we were allowed to wear non-uniform, so instead of wearing black trousers and a dark green baggy jumper and polo shirt I swapped it for a faded Blue Henley, dark blue skinny jeans and my blue and white Espadrilles.

I wouldn't say I wore a lot of make up, but I do like to look my best once in a while and plus I had two long scars I have on my right cheek bone the scars are quite faded but I put make-up over them anyway,I put in a pair of silver stud earrings and I had my Sliver charm bracelet which I never took off.

I then looked in the mirror and tucked my side fringe behind my right ear and then made my way downstairs.

* * *

''Now have you got everything; books, pens...money Oh crap you'll need some money won't you?'' said dad in a hurrying voice.

''Dad don't worry about that I 've got to go I don't want to keep Becky waiting or I'll get us both late''.

''Okay, you look lovely by the way'' said my dad in a proud voice, I then went to kiss my dad on the cheek ''Here's a fiver love'' he put the five-pound note in my hand.

''Thank you dad'' I jumped out of the dark green four by four and I turned round to see my dad smiling a me he had always had a proud, gentle, smile when he looked at me.

I waved my dad off and walked up to Becky front door I didn't even need to knock.

''Messie what took you so long?''. Becky said swinging the front door open.

''Never mind that Becky were gonna be bloody late c'mon!''.

* * *

The walk to school wasn't that long but we did have to wait for Matt (Becky's boyfriend to catch up) Becky and Matt walked hand in hand the entire journey this made me grin because I could see the secret looks the were sharing and once in a while they'd look at me and wink for some odd reason and giggle.

''what?'' I exclaimed.

''You keep speeding up Messie'' giggled Becky.

''Yer, cause I don't want to be late again-

''Or because you want to see a certain boy'' smirked Matt.

I just rolled my eyes and scoffed.

As we got to the school gates I could feel butterflies in my stomach as I saw him, I started to walk faster without realizing it (I could see what Becky and Matt meant), as I got closer Draco turned round and smiled at me.

Draco was standing underneath the tree at the bus stop. His bleach blonde hair shined in the sunlight coming though the tree, his piercing grey eyes looked me up and down I bit my lip and blushed as I looked him over as well, Draco stepped closer and wrapped his arms round my waist and pulled me into an embrace which felt like forever, I looked up at his chin then went on my tippy-toes(his height didn't really phase me) and our lips met I could taste His sweet, soft lips, '' God he's such a good kisser'' I thought while I let out a low growl from my throat.

''Cough, cough'' Becky grabbed my attention and I pulled away from Draco, I looked down a the floor as Becky raised and eyebrow at me, then we both broke out into laughter.

* * *

''Right come on hurry up come on, come on. Right get into your groups and get changed into your costumes, today you'll be acting out scene one and then rehearsing for scene two afterwards'' said Ms Stokes in her brisk northern accent.

''God would it kill her to be positive once in a while I mean it is drama after all it's not that bad''. I mumbled under my breath.

Becky chuckled at my statement .

Draco kept an eye on me all lesson due to my costume top being low-cut he kept his protective eye on me, once in a while shooting glares at other boys, Draco did not get along with any of the other boys in our year he'd only been here since June and the only boys he got along with were Matt and Jake, and only because they sat with me.

* * *

At lunch the weather was still amazing so we all sat outside on the pitch, I sat down between Draco's legs and leaned into him I closed my eyes while listening to the conversation going on around me, the main topic was about the party tonight, what will we be wearing, how terrible they were at dancing. The sun was beaming down and I thought this day was best ever when all of a sudden I could hear high-pitched laughter from further down the pitch which made me open one eye.

I closed my eyes and turned round, I tried to ignore it but then Becky nudged me and she pointed her head towards the shrill voices.

''Oi shut it you dozy cunts!'' I yelled.

''Shh, Messie!'' Gasped Becky

Then Harriet and her cronies stopped and glared at me from across the field.

Harriet Lampert was crude, pompous and a bully she'd decided to dig into me since Draco arrived, she was obviously jealous of me because Draco liked and I'm guessing she had a sick obsession with him as well.

''Look at her Oh my God just look at her, filthy scar face running her hand all over him''. snorted Harriet, she said it loud enough so I could hear

Now I have a very bad temper and it took a lot to piss me off but she had pushed me over the edge.

I put my hands on Draco's knees and pushed myself up, much to his displeasure and I marched over to the other end of the pitch.

''Messie where are you going?'' said Becky.

''To go teach the bitch not to fuck about with me!'' I yelled.

''Messie let it go she's not worth it, you'll get into trouble'' said Becky in a demanding voice while trying to keep pace with me.

Draco followed me as well and tried to hold me back unsure of what I was going to do,''Let go of me!'' to Draco's surprise I yanked my arm away.

''Eva don't do it, clam down'' Urged Draco.

''No I've had it!, I'm done taking her bullshit, I'm fucking done!'' I said this with such anger that a growl came out.

Harriet saw me coming and she and her cronies stood up, her small eyes winced as I came closer and she pursed her lips then smirked.

''Whats wrong scar face have you gotten tired of running your hands up and do- Her eyes widened and she was about to scream as my fist hit her square in the face and the sound of me hitting her was something she wouldn't forget in a hurry.

Harriet fell to the ground for a second then Heather Prodd helped her up, they walked away really fast then Harriet yelled ''You'll be sorry for that you scar faced bitch!''.

''Ooo I'm shaking in my boots!''. I said sarcastically.

* * *

Everyone stood in awe at me while Harriet hobbled away, even some other students saw what happened they probably started listening in when Becky and Draco started calling after me.

Matt ran over to us, along with Jake and Ed, ''Messie c'mon we need to put some ice on your hand''. say's Matt.

''I have an ice pack in my locker'' said Jake.

On our way into the school Becky, Matt and the others were still in shock about what I have done I was usually quite and shy but since Draco got here I'd changed, Draco was by my side (as usual) with his right arm round my waist and holding my bruised and bloody hand in his left hand.

Even though I was still in a rage I was smiling a little, punching her was quite satisfying, she got what she deserved.

''Did you see her face,oh God I wish I had a camera'' I said jokingly.

When we got to Jake's locker I sat down while Draco sat beside me, Becky put her hands on my shoulders and gently shook me.

''Who are you and what did you do with Messie?, that was brilliant no amazing''.

''Yer Messie where did that come from?''

''I was just the adrenaline rush no biggie'' I said.

I didn't look away until I felt someone touching my bruised hand l looked down, I still had my fist clenched and Matt was trying to un-clenched it.

Matt put the ice pack on my hand ''This might sting a bit'' explain Matt, but I shrugged it off it didn't actually hurt but it my hand was a sight now, it was red all over and purple along the knuckles.

''I'll go to the doctors later don't worry'' I said reassuring Becky and the others, Draco squeezed my hand a I smiled at him.

Ed and Jake were on kept there guard up scouting for teachers while we all stood by the lockers laughing the whole thing off.

* * *

Word had spread about me giving Harriet Lampert a bloody nose. Most people were surprised that it was me who did it though, ''Eva?! punched Harriet...noo...really?!''.No one would tell on me because they respected me and to be honest Harriet had it coming it to her, I doubt Harriet will admit it to anyone because of course she has a ''reputation'' to uphold. Ha!

''Thank God we've got PE next I feel like I could run a mile''. I said hyped up while me and Becky walked onto the pitch.

''Messie,doesn't you're hand hurt?'' asked Becky.

''Nope'' I replied cheerfully.

''But you gave her a bloody nose and nearly knocked her out, I mean you might have bro-

''I have an adrenaline rush and I've told you before I have a very high pain tolerance''.

''Come one. come on. Lucy start stretching now'' said Ms Dunmill

''Shut the fuck up'' I thought.

''Uh-Oh, Eva look'' Said Lucy in a joking way pointing in Harriet's direction, Harriet was walking near the start line a then took one look at me and smirked I then look in her direction and then smirked back at her while stretching.

''Messie! Jake ran up to me Pulling attention away from Harriet and Heather, he handed me a bandage ''for your hand'' then he smiled at me and I blushed, ''I hope Draco didn't see that'' I thought.

''Thanks Jake''.

I know Jake is my friend but he was being strangely nice to me, usually he just teased me.

In the lane to my right was Heather Prodd, she is a very stocky and muscly, not all feminine. She glared at me and that made me think that shit was probably going to go down. but I just shrugged it off.

Further along the race tract I could see Becky, Matt and Draco all waiting for me to pass so they could cheer me on.

''Right, on three, one...two...three!'' Ms Dunmill blew the whistle and we were off.

Me and Heather were neck and neck and then I realized that she was getting too close for comfort, tying not to be pushed out of my lane I raced ahead of her

and kept my eye on Heather who kept gaining on me.

So many people were cheering me on, some of them I barely knew, but I guess it was because of the incident with Harriet at lunch. All the cheering made me blush and smile then suddenly I could hear my heart beat speeding up I breathed in and then I felt like I was speeding up.

''Go Messie'' shouted Becky.

''Woo you're almost there!'' cried Lucy breathlessly who had dropped out of the race.

On the turn Heather caught up with me as we got closer to Becky, Matt and suddenly Heather Pushed me to the floor then she hooked back her right arm and punched me, then I heard Ms Dunmill screaming and blowing her whistle.

''Stop, stop, stop, stop'' screamed Ms Dunmill

I quickly got up in a daze and looked round and saw Draco run up to me and pull me away from the scene I turned round to see Heather sat up huching her shoulders holding her right hand to her chest in pain.

''what just happened, I swear Heather just gave me her right hook?'' I asked in a daze

''Eva, Heather just punched you in the face are you okay?'' exclaimed Draco

''Umm yer I'm fine I think it's Heather who should be looked at'' I smirked a little and Draco look at me and smiled.

* * *

I guess that today was perfect apart from when I almost gave away my secret, for some reason I think that Draco is suspecting something, But then again I should be more suspicious of him I know I'm his girlfriend but I barely know anything about him can I trust him?

''Hey Messie c'mon the boy will be waiting for us we need to get back to yours and get ready''

I looked at Becky in confusion

''The party?''

''Oh yer sorry. Let's go'' I rushed out of the changing rooms with Becky on my tail and we headed back to my place.


	2. The strange night that followed

I don't own any of J.K's work O.K? Good moving on...

* * *

Eva's POV

''Messie I don't know why you're hurrying, we've got two hours to get ready'' said Becky with a sound of astonishment in her voice while chuckling.

''I am not hurrying, I'm preparing'' I excalim while brushing the knots out of my hair ''It's just that.. I pause while Becky turns round from the laptop to listen, ''... Well I have a feeling that something is going to go wrong'' with uncertainty in my voice.

''Look you're just worrying too much everything is sorted out, all we need to do is get ready and be there on time o.k?'' Becky knew what I meant though, I had a knack for telling when something was going to go wrong, and on every occasion of this prediction I was usually right.

''Thanks Becky, but words aren't going to sort out this'' I say while pointing to my hair. She smirks at me and continues putting her make-up on.

I still have an unsure feeling about the night but never the less I troop on with my make-up and hair, I put on my hot pink bralet crop top and blue swallow print high waisted shorts, (I've never been very comfortable with showing off my cleavage, but tonight I feel like doing something different, even if the top was a bit flashy.

I walk back into my bedroom and Becky looks at me wide eyed.

''Dam girl!, where have you been hiding those!''

''With much difficulty'' I say while covering my cleavage which, when I look at in the mirror are actually not bad.

''you guys are gonna come in handy one day'' I mutter under my breath.

Becky chuckls ''Draco is going to have his work cut out tonight.

''what do you mean?'' I say playfully

''Well he won't know weather to stop staring at you're boobs or the boys staring at your boobs'' she finishes with a chuckle.

I slap her playfully on the arm ''Draco's a gentlemen, he wouldn't''

''Yer you're right, then again I wouldn't know he doesn't exactly talk to me or anyone else, thinking about it he only talks to you'' Becky says with doubt in her voice.

''He's just quite that's all'' I say defensively.

''No hes just strange''.

I huff loudly while looking in the mirror.

''No, don't get me wrong, he's nice to you but to everyone else he stares at them as if they've grown two heads or something''.

''Like when?'' raising my voice a little bit.

''Like today in Drama when he said he'd forgotten his quill''

''Quill? Whats a quill?'' I ask

''Like hell I know, anyway then I gave him a funny look 'cause of what he'd said and he looked at me like I'd grown two heads, then he said Oh I meant pen''

We pause for a minute in silence...

''I'll Google it later'' says Becky.

''Or I could just ask him tonight-

''Yer _you_ can because he wouldn't think you're weird for asking him'' Becky interrupted.

I turned round from the mirror while closing my eyes and say ''I know'' with a big smug grin.

After a while of silence while were primping ourselves Becky starts talking about how Dracos weird, and how he'd only been at our school for a month and how he's obsessed with me.

While we are waiting in the garden for Matt and Draco to come meet up with us Becky starts talking about how Jake is interested in me.

''Messie?'' Becky says in a babyish voice.

''Yessie'' I copy her.

''Have you noticed that Jake has stopped teasing you lately?''

''How lately?'' I say curiously.

''Like since Draco joined, actually I think that he was going to ask you out, but then Draco latched onto you and he didn't want to say anything after that''

Not really phased by it all I can say I ''Oh''.

Becky wanted to continue the conversation about Jake then suddenly from up the path Draco appeared out of no where his bleach blonde hair isn't hard to miss.

* * *

Draco's POV

Walking up the hill was tiring, getting to see Eva's smile again was worth it though, she always blushed when she looked at me. I wonder if she thinks the same about me?

As I reached the top I can see Becky's blonde hair and hear their laughter, I love Eva's laugh it's actually, It's even better when I make her laugh though.

''What are you laughing about?'' I say, then they both look at me from the raised path to Eva's house and stop laughing and look at each other with a smirk, nothing Eva manages to splutter out between her giggles.

I pull a confused face which annoys Becky, ''If you must know we were talking about your hair, speedos and sunbeds'' Becky said this a bit rudely which makes me drop it, the girls carry on giggling then without trying to be rude I clear my throat which makes Becky pull an annoyed face, I obviously get under her skin.

''Well- Eva starts with a sigh, - On a serious note we better be going Becky''.

''Right you are Messie'' says Becky while making her way down the path.

Eva decides to jump over the black railings that secure the path and falls about two meters without even exaggerating she lands elegantly on the road, I stand there dumbfounded at this amazingly beautiful girl, she walks up to me while tucking her messy dark brown side fringe behind her right ear and her amber eyes catch the sunlight, in that second our eyes meet and I am froze to the spot.

She suddenly notices what she is doing and looks away blushing ''Sorry'' she mumbles and starts to walk away, but I grab her hand and pull her back ''Don't be '' I quietly say with a smile.

* * *

Eva's POV

I look deep into his grey eyes and notice a hint a lust about him, which gave me goose bumps, then I looked away.

''Hey Messie if I'm not interrupting Matt just text me, I'm going to wait here'' says Becky at the bottom of the path.

''Okay then we will see you there''.

The walk down was awkward I started to regret wearing the top, I knew that people were going to stare.

''Do- do I look okay?'' I mumbled

Draco looked at me and smiled a little,''You look bewitching''

''Bewitching?'' I thought, I frowned and smiled a little,''Thanks''

I guess its because I'm nervous but Draco hasn't said much and he does occasionally stare at me to see if I'm going to say something, so I decide to break the tension.

''Soo are you going to dance?''

Caught off guard by the question he quickly snaps back into reality. ''Oh do you mean like waltz?''.

''Waltz?, where the hell was this kid brought up Downton Abbey?!'' I thought by now I'd be used to his odd sayings, but he really was a bit of a gentlemen in his own respect.

It took me a while to realize that Draco was waiting for me to answer,''Oh, um no I meant_ modern_ dancing''.

He looked at me blankly, ''Don't worry, I'll show you when we get there''. I said with a cheeky smile.

* * *

Draco's POV

The Place is buzzing full of teenagers, however the dance floor looks neglected or as if someone has let a stink bomb off in the middle of the floor and the song doesn't exactly help either, the boys and girls are on each side of the dance floor and there are a lot of eager gazes past in between. All the girls are giggling and trying to convince each other to go start dancing but they only get a reply of shrieking and squeaking ''No way I'm I going to start dancing!''...''No I'll look ridiculous!''.

Where as the boys are just staring at the girls in their way too short dresses and skirts, It doesn't look like much of a party to me but their muggles, who can blame them their making do with what they've got.

Eva rolls her eyes, ''Seriously!?, c'mon dance people!'' she yells from the entrance of the marque.

''How about_ you_ dance Eva!'' Yells out a boy from my drama class who had been staring at Eva with a distasteful smirk since we'd walked in.

''Okay''she yells back at him in a very relaxed tone, she then turns on her heel at me and gives me a naughty smile''Hey Draco I'll show you how to dance properly'' she then passes me her purse and walks up to the D.j and asks for a song he smiles at her and nods.

Becky and Matt walk in just as Eva gets to the middle of the dance floor, the room goes silent ''Oh my God what's Messie doing!?'' whispers Becky ''Shh just watch'...

The song starts and Eva can't wait any longer she starts dancing very enticingly and everyone is watching her intrigued by this girl , then the boys start wolf whistling and the girls are cheering her on, (which I honestly don't blame them, because Eva's on fire out there!), Eva gazes at me and winks, then makes her way towards me while floor is flooded with people.

Having no experience with this sort of dancing I wouldn't know how to dance like this, but the music's beat guides me and my hips and I cant't stop as my hips start to move in time with Eva's and then I put my arms round her waist and get closer to her.

Eva leans into me and says ''You dance quite well for someone with no experience''

''I'm a fast learner'' I say.

Eva leans into me, putting her hand on my chest, as she moves seductively up against me I can feel her body quivering which makes my whole body tighten with pleasure, I then slide my right leg out a little then Eva puts her arms round my shoulders and I slide my arms lower down her waist pulling her in until are foreheads are almost touching, Thank Merlin it's dark, hopefully no one can see the how _enthusiastically_ we are both dancing.

* * *

Eva's POV

Even though the base is pounding through my body I can feel Draco's heart beat as I put my hand on his chest, his pecks are well defined so I run my hand down the middle of his chest and explore some more, I can feel his buff, toned stomach and (because no one can hear me) I let out a growl which feels very pleasurable as I move very lustfully against Draco.

The song starts to fade out and another one takes its place me and Draco quickly separate so that no one can see what we where up to, as I turn around to get a drink with Draco someone grabs my hand.

''Hey Messie could you save me a dance?'' says Jake very awkwardly, Jake is very handsome his dark brown eyes and his messed up blackish hair are his most noticeable features.

''Yer, in a minute Jake'' I say while gently pulling my hand away from his.

As me and Draco walk to get drinks Becky runs up to me.

''That was AMAZING!, when did you start dancing like a stripper'' screams Becky, nearly jumping into my arms for a hug (I forget to catch her).

''Aha, cheers Becky for that assessment, I didn't really look like a stripper did I?''.

Becky pauses trying to find the right words, ''Umm I meant you looked great out there''.

''Cheers that totally boosted my self-esteem; anyway I'm going to get a drink now''.

* * *

''Hey Messie do you want a _drink_?'' says Ed very quietly while covering up a bottle of vodka with his top.

''Where did you get that?'' says Eva.

''A friend, anyway do you two want a drink with me?'' explains Ed trying to hurry the conversation along.

''Yeh I'd like some,what about you Draco?''.

Draco looks at Eva with uncertainty ''Umm sure, why not'' says Draco very hesitantly.

The three teenagers quickly walk out the marque, they walk to the other end of pitch where a long line of trees and bushes separate the other field.

''Have you tried vodka before Draco?'' asks Ed while passing the bottle to Eva.

''Well not really, what is it?'' says Draco

Ed chuckles ''well it's a good drink that's all really''..

''Messie I'll open it'' sighs Ed

Eva smirks at Ed ''I can open it you know'' and with that Eva gently opens the bottle with no effort and passes it to Draco, ''Here, since you haven't tried it before you can drink first''.

* * *

Draco's POV

I take a big swig of the vodka, the tasteless drink burns my throat and as soon as I can I push the bottle into Eva's hands and start to splutter and cough, it really does burn, then I start to feel warm from the inside out and I ignore the burning and the terrible taste.

''Is it good?'' Asks Ed.

I pause for a minute.

When I can finally start to talk ,'' Yeah I guess so'' I say jokingly.

Ed looks over at Eva and smirks,''Hey Messie, if you can down the rest of the vodka I'll giver you a fiver'' in a riling voice.

Eva replies with a over confident yet quite laugh, then presses the bottle to her lips and drinks very rapidly.

Ed stares at her in a state of awe, although I'd like to know why she isn't choking on this vile drink. She finishes the drink with once last gulp and then says to Ed,'' You owe me a fiver Edward''.

''Oh -my God I love this song!'' says Eva's while running back towards the marque''

we start walking back to the marque as Eva shouts to Becky, ''Slut get your ass on that dance floor'' and Becky replies by wooping loudly and running into the marque after Eva.

Ed starts chucking.

''Whats so funny?''.

''That girl can drink!, I can't believe she downed the whole bottle''.

Ed doesn't stay long with me so to walk towards the drinks table and watch Eva and Becky dance, the after a while a new song begins and out of the corner of my eye I see Jake walking towards Eva with a very determined and brave face on him, this could turn out unpleasant.

Jake strides over to Eva and taps her on the shoulder, 'Hey Messie I believe you owe me a dance?'

Eva looks at Jake quite dazed but a bit surprised, 'Bit confident aren't you Jakie boy- they both pause for a second then Eva grabs Jake's hands-' Only joking com'on'.

Now from everyone else point of view Jake and Eva are two friends dancing, but to Draco it is his Girlfriend dancing with another boy whose giving her a very unsettling look which makes Draco's teenage hormones go into overdrive.

Draco nearly breaks into a sprint form the table to where Eva and Jake are dancing and he grabs Eva's hand much to Eva's displeasure.

'What the fuck do you think you're doing Draco?!' protests Eva in a slurred voice as Draco pulls her outside of the marque.

* * *

Eva's POV

Draco pulls me far enough away from the marque that the only thing I can hear is the base of the music.

'What were you dancing with him for?'-Great Draco's the jealous type who won't even let me dance with my friends.

'We were just dancing it's not like I was mounting him like a fucking horse Draco! And for your information I can dance with whom ever I want'.

Draco looks at me like as if he's studying my face then he opens his mouth but nothing comes out then suddenly with a bust of anger..

'Your drunk Eva! he was trying to take advantage of you!'

'WHAT! Who do you think you are!' nearly squeaking- I'll admit not my best moment.

'I'm just saying this cause I don't want you to get hurt!' he replies in a sincere voice -great now I feel like the bad guy.

Not knowing what to say I reply very unconsciously letting the words slip out,'No you're drunk and you're jealous It's just pathetic!'

Now I feel like my mind has unhinged itself and it's going off on a rampaging rant, now all I can do is try and make my words sound as slurred as possible.

'You're being ridiculous Eva, com'on I'm taking you home'.

What! I'm being ridiculous?!, who dose he think he is now the police?!

Now trying my hardest to sound drunk as possible so he doesn't take me seriously.

'No you'ree- beeeing- ridickiulus!there is a pause and I feel myself boiling with anger,

'Why don't you just bugger off I don't need a obsessive, jealous, dick as a boyfriend!'-Shit did I just say that?

Silence falls and all that can be heard is the music, Draco's face looks smitten.

Draco opens his moth again ready to make some excuse for my behavior.'Eva calm down- but somethings wrong, I can feel it- 'Sssh don't you hear that?'

I can feel my heart racing and my skin suddenly feels cold

'Hear what?' exclaims Draco.

'The music has stopped and I can't hear anyone', we look at each other for a split second then suddenly a ear piercing, sobering scream echos from the marque entrance.

Still looking into Draco's eyes I feel all my senses sharpen- the scream starting to fade.

I sprint towards the marque- towards the fading scream.

* * *

With Draco on her tail Eva hides behind the marque door, peering around it she sees three figures cloaked in black with their faces covered by silver masks, the one in the middle has their arm held out holding their wand directly at the D.J who is in the middle of the floor suspended in mid air by nothing.

Eva looks directly at the man floating, his face is full of pain and shock, his mouth is wide open but nothing can be heard as if he is silently screaming.

''Whats happening Draco, who are they?'' whimpers Eva.

Draco knows exactly who they are, Death eaters the followers of He-Who-Must-not-Be-Named.

''where is she? Where is Eva Greyback!' Says the death eater in a threatening voice.

'' please, please let me go-

''TELL US WHERE SHE IS!'' booms the death eater on the right, '' I don't know who you're talking about! he whimpers

''Kill him'' says the death eater on the right with no remorse.

''AvadaKedavra!'' splutters the death eater holding the D.J, and like a ton of bricks the man falls to the floor with a sickening thud by now most of the crowd are crying quietly, Eva searches desperately trying to spot Becky, Matt or anyone else she knows, just to make sure there o.k.

''I can't see Becky or anyone''whispers Eva, then she looks over to see Draco slowly rising and holding what to her is a stick

''Draco what are you doing?''-

Three bright balls of light fill the space made by the death eaters and then they suddenly fade showing three men, the death eaters disapparite like a dark mist.

Two of the men that don't look at all like the cloaked killers before approach the crowd of people who have backed up right into the corners of the marque, wearing very serious face they pull out their wands and they say 'Obliviate' at the same time.

The third man walks over to where Draco and Eva are hiding and stares at the spot for a while the sighs ''You can come out now Mr Malfoy''.

''Oh crap'' mutters Draco, he starts to get up from there hiding place but Eva grabs his arm ''what are you doing?!''

''It's fine com' on'' Draco grabs Eva and pulls her up then they walk over to the man.

The mans eyes are dark, they go with his jet black hair and his vacant expression.

''professor Snape whats going on?''

''There has been a obvious change of plan, you will take Ms Greyback back to the manor and wait for there for further instructions'' instructs Professor Snape.

Eva looks at the man and he looks straight back at her. Eva's puzzled expression prompts the professor to introduce him-self,

''Hello Miss Greyback''

''Have we met before?''

The professor clears his throat and shuffles on the spot.

And with that Draco pulls Eva out of the tent and they both make there way up to the house.

* * *

''Okay what was that about Draco?'' say's Eva

''There are somethings I need to explain to you-

''I just saw a man floating in mid air and then murdered and what did those men want why were they looking for me? And how did they know my name?-

''EVA!'' shouts Draco

''I'm trying to tell you, if you would just shut up and let me explain!''

Usually Eva would shut off and ignore anybody who told her to shut up, but she ignores it and listens, Draco sighs and hands her a letter.

Eva scans the front of the letter, there is a coat of arms on it

''Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus? Okay'' says Eva confused

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY **_

_Dear Miss Greyback_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary __equipment._

_Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July._

_Yours sincerely _

**_Minerva_ McGonagall**

_**Deputy headmistress**_

Eva stops dead in her tracks, wide eyed and Draco looks at her and gently wraps his arm round her waist, but Eva pushes him away.

''What is this?! A joke?'' says Eva flashing the letter

Draco walks up to her looks into eyes ''Give me your hand''

Eva's amber eyes lock on Draco as she holds her hand up to Draco, he cups her hand with his two hands.

''Have you ever done anything that you couldn't explain? Have you ever done things that normal people can't do?''

Eva looks away.

''You're a witch Eva''

Eva pulls her hand away and sighs.

Draco looks at her in the moon light with confusion what isn't she telling him?

''Are you a- Umm- a wizard?'' says Eva not trusting her words

Draco smiles at her, ''Yes I am''.

''Okay'' says Eva in a somber voice.

The rest of the walk is silent apart from the wind and the foot steps that can heard it is complete silence.

* * *

Eva's POV

Walking into the house that you've grown up in and finding it abandoned and cold is horrible and unnatural, the feeling that your all alone is just as unbearable.

Draco looks at me and says ''Pack all your things, you won't be coming back here for a long time''.

''Where are my mum and dad?'' I ask

''They would of left when you left the house''

''Oh'' I say very solemnly

Draco looks at me as if I'm about to burst into tears and why shouldn't I, I've seen somebody killed in front of my eyes, I've been told things that I didn't even know existed until tonight, I've seen my friend terrified and on top of that my parent's have left me.

''I'll wait here while you get you're stuff ready''.

Going up the stairs has never been more hard, looking at all the photos of me and my parent's lined up along the wall, all the things we have been through and now there gone and I don't know where they are, I walk past their room but don't look in. Keep it together Eva. My bedroom door has been left ajar and as I go inside and turn on the light I see a letter on the bed addressed to me saying:

**_To our dear baby daughter_**

**_Dated 2nd August, 1999_**

**_Open encase of emergency_**

I ignore the letter for now and I get changed into a dark green hoddie and a pair of ripped jeans, I wipe my make up off and brush my hair out, I stuff all I can into my duffle bag and I take one last look at my room before grabbing the letter and shoving it in my pocket and shutting the door.

I quickly look into my parent's room, the room smells of my mum's perfume and the smell of fresh bedding I close the door and forget about it and run down the stairs.

* * *

Draco looks out the window into the garden that is lit by blue fairy lights when suddenly Eva walks into the kitchen and drops her duffle bag on the floor which startles him and he turns round quickly and tries to smile but can't help but feel sorry for Eva who looks lost in her thoughts.

''Ready then Eva?'' says Draco, but Eva doesn't respond, ''Eva!'' says Draco raising his voice.

Eva looks up at him, ''Yes, I'm ready''.

Suddenly there is a loud pop and a small creature with big green eyes and massive ears stand before them, ''Eva this is Pepper my house-elf'' says Draco proudly.

Eva looks at the 3 ft elf gob smacked ''Oh hi''.

Pepper looks up at Eva and smiles, ''It is an honor to finally meet you Miss Greyback'' she says while bowing.

''Right Pepper lets go back to the manor'' instructs Draco.

''Yes Master Draco'' says Pepper in a very humble tone. she then grabs hold of Draco's hand.

''Com'on Eva you're gonna enjoy this'' says Draco with a smirk.

Eva reluctantly holds out her hand and Pepper grabs hold of it, suddenly there is another loud pop and Eva feels as though she is being pulled through a drain pipe, while clenching her duffle bag for dear life.

They land in front of a large stair case all around the mass room is covered in grey marble and candles, Eva is amazes by the size of the room.

''This is just the front hall wait till you see the rest of the manor'' says Draco

Eva looks at Draco ''How did we get here?''

Draco smirks, '' One of the many perks of the wizarding world is apparition''.Eva looks at him blankly.''We just traveled using magic basically''

Eva nods, ''Shall I take you bags Miss Greyback?'' asks Pepper.

''Oh- No it's okay Pepper thank you'' says Eva quickly.

''It's okay Eva your're not being rude,house-elf's live to serve''

''It's okay Draco, anyway it would be to heavy for her''.

''Let me carry it then''

''No it would be to heavy for you to''

''Yer right'' says Draco reaching for the duffle bag ''Okay then'' says Eva and she drops the bag into Draco's arms, The bag pulls Draco's arms down with the bag.

''God Eva what do you have in here?!''

Eva starts following Pepper up the marble staircase and looks over the shoulder, ''Everything but the kitchen sink''

''Oh haha'' says Draco sarcastically while Dragging the duffle bag up the stair behind him.

Once they get to the top of the stairs Draco dumps the duffle bag on the floor, (which Eva picks up with ease) Pepper takes Eva down the left corridor and shows her into a beautiful room with a large for poster bed.

''Wow, this is amazing Draco''

''Yer, I know'' says Draco in a smug voice. ''Anyway we better go to bed we're meeting Proffessor Snape tomorrow in diagone alley and then we're going shopping for school supplies .O.K?''

''Uh Okay'' says Eva in a lower mumbled tone.

Draco looks at Eva worried and then walk over and hugs her, ''This will all be sorted out soon Okay?''

''Okay''

Pepper leaves the room and Draco follows her, but then Eva calls him, ''Draco!''

He sticks his head back round the door frame, ''Yah?''

''What about us? Are we okay?''

''What do you mean?'' says Draco walking back into the room.

''Well about what I said earlier, about not wanting to be your girlfriend'' says Eva very awkwardly.

''Eva it's okay, right now it's the last thing we need to be worrying about'' says Draco with a reasuring smile ''Night''

''Oh- Uh- Night'' says Eva with a quick smile.

Eva gets into her new bed and lies down and looks up at the top of the four poster bed and slowly falls asleep.

* * *

It's a crisp June morning there is a cool breeze in the air, just a normal day. Eva is walking to school from her house when she hears someone walking quite fast behind her.

Then a boy's voice speaks up''Excuse me?'' Eva turns round to see a tall teenage boy with bleach blonde hair that is combed back, his facial features are sharp and his piercing grey eyes are actually really nice.

''Yeah?'' says Eva in a casual voice

''Can I walk with you?- I mean you do go to the same school right?'' he asks

Eva quickly flashes a smile and surpresse a laugh.

''That was a stupid question, I'm Draco Malfoy''

''Draco?..Cool name''

What's you're name'' asks Draco

''Eva Marks, I guess we both have strange names''

''Strange?''

''Well Draco isn't a name I've heard before, its Latin for dragon right?''

''You know Latin?''

''Yer who doesn't?' says Eva half joking half sarcastic, ''Soo where are you from?''

''Urr- Surrey''

''Ohh''

''Yer it was a last minute dissension''

''Where do you live now?'' ask Eva

''Near minster''

''Oh cool that's where I live''

Up close Draco looks really buff even though he's in his uniform Eva wonders if he play's football or rugby?

* * *

OMG THANK GOD! I'm done it's 3:52 am soo tired any away... please review xx night ZzZzZzZ


End file.
